Cats 2: A Jellicle returns
by QueenBombaCats
Summary: This is the unofficial sequel to the hit musical Cats, by Andrew Lloyd Webber. When a mysterious figure turns up at the Jellicle Junkyard with news about Macavity, the cats are in shock. What will happen when romance starts to blossom, but with 3 different cats? How will they stop The Hidden Paw this time? Read on to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So recently I saw the new movie with my friends and personally, I thought it was amazing! So I decided to re-write Cats 2!

Victoria + Mistoffelees = Elizabeth

Bombalurina + Rum Tum Tugger = Tomtuggery, Seraphina

Demeter + Munkustrap = Persephone, Emerdon

Cassandra + Alonzo = Miyela, Danstarus

Tantomile + Plato = Calypso, Cassius

Jemima + Admetus = Harmonia, Astraea

Rumpleteazer + Socrates = Jingobobby, Jellalina

Jellylorum + Mungojerrie = Aggiesparker

Bam! There it is and just to point out, Jellylorum is younger in the new movie (you can search up Jellylorum cats movie to see) and this is like the new movie, it's also in a script like text so yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

A blur of red and black flashed through the streets of London. Tears were close to spilling down Bombalurina's face when she suddenly bumped into The Rum Tum Tugger, causing her to fall backwards. "Watch where you're going!" He cried, but as soon as he looked at her, his tone changed. "Oh! I'm so sorry..." He helped her up and smiled. "Thanks, sorry, I wasn't looking." She said, looking at him slowly. The maine coon's eyes narrowed. "Hold on... Were you at the ball?" He asked. Bombalurina turned red. "I-I- yes..." She sheepishly replied. "Weren't you with Macavity?" "Yes... But I left..." She looked away, not able to meet his eyes once again. Tugger circled her suspiciously. "And why is that?" He enquired. The tabby was on the verge of crying now. "I didn't realise that going the Heaviside Layer was just for him; he promised me that I could join him..." The tears that had been building up in her eyes for the past few minutes were now cascading down her face. A sympathetic look crossed Tugger's face as he started to sing softly. "Macavity, Macavity, there's no-one like Macavity." It was obvious he was trying to serenade her. She was such a beautiful cat, how could he not? It made her giggle when she realised. "How about you come back with me?" He suggested. "I don't think they'd accept me..." Bombalurina whispered. "Old Deuteronomy took Grizabella back in, did she not?" Tugger quirked an eyebrow at her. "Well- I guess so..." She replied. "Then what are we waiting for?" He grabbed her paw and pulled her along in the direction of the Egyptian, a place where the cats usually met.

As they arrived, many cats backed away from the mysterious female and hissed. They weren't fond of strangers, especially ones associated with Macavity. Tugger pushed her towards Old Deuteronomy. "Tugger? Who's this? And why is she here?" The Jellicle leader questioned him as she looked between the two, eyebrows raised, clearly thinking something was going on between them. "My name is Bombalurina, I'm here to ask for your forgiveness..." Bomba butt in, before Tugger could say anything stupid. "Ah yes- One of Macavity's accomplices." She sighed and looked at Tugger. "But why do you want that?" "I realised how selfish Macavity was, only wanting my help so he could go to the Heaviside Layer. It was never about us, just him... Well- That and my mother was a Jellicle." The tabby answered. Old Deuteronomy gasped in surprise. "I thought I recognised you from somewhere. You were Deianira's dear little kitten weren't you? My how time passes. I remember when you and Tugger used to play together in the junkyard." Bombalurina looked up at the leader hopefully with pleading eyes. "I don't see why you can't be forgiven, after all, your mother was a dear friend of mine." Deuteronomy chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

**(This chapter is set a few years after the previous one)**

"Welcome Jellicles old and new!" Old Deuteronomy said, nodding towards the new faces. "I understand that this year we need to be introduced to the new kittens!" They stepped forward one by one as the Jellicle leader introduced them. "First are the kittens of Tugger and Bombalurina; Tomtuggery and Seraphina. Second are Alonzo and Cassandra's; Miyela and Danstarus. Third are Munkustrap and Demeter's; Persephone and Emerdon. Next are Plato and Tantomiles, Calypso and Cassius. Then we have Mungojerrie and Jellylorum's kitten; Aggiesparker. Admetus and Jemima's; Harmonia and Astraea. Socrates and Rumpleteazer's; Jingobobby and Jellalina. And last but not least, Mistoffelees and Victoria's kitten; Elizabeth." She announced. "They definitely know about the ball, don't they?" Tantomile asked. "Of course they do!" Demeter said. Rumours spread through whispers in the crowd until they finally saw the young cat family running towards them. "Sorry we're late! We got caught up at our owners" Victoria said. Since Elizabeth had been born, the owners didn't want to let her out of their sights, so the cat family had to slip away when they finally werent looking. She came out from behind her mother and smiled shyly at everyone. She had bright azure eyes and snow-white fur. She was extremely beautiful. "Hi there... I'm Tomtuggery! You must be Elizabeth." The young tom said, and she nodded. "You have to come meet the others!" He told her and pulled her over to the other kittens. Miyela looked at her suspiciously. "You got caught up at your owners That's why you're late?" She asked, rolling her eyes. "Yes?" Elizabeth replied, wondering why she sounded so sarcastic. "Leave her alone Miyela. Youre just jealous. Danstarus said, nudging his sister in a playful manner. And why in Heaviside would I be jealous Danstarus? She asked sarcastically. Well you might be jealous of her looks! She is very beautiful after all. He replied. This caused Elizabeth to blush. Miyela huffed and stormed off, Seraphina following closely behind, glaring at them all. So whats your forte? Jellalina asked the white kitten, watching her closely. Im more of a dancer, but I do love to sing Elizabeth told them. Why dont you sing for us now then? Tomtuggery eagerly said, wanting to see if her voice was a beautiful as she was. Im not that good She started, but seeing all the other kittens, wide eyed with curiosity, it made her want to. Alright then.

**Elizabeth:** Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight, let your memory lead you, open up enter in.

Her angel like voice made every cat turn and stare, it was like nothing they had heard before.

**Elizabeth:** If you find there, the meaning of what happiness is, then a new life will begin.

All the cats clapped and cheered as she finished and came over to compliment her. I knew you were going to be good. Jellalina whispered to her, making her smile.

**(Timeskip)**

Is everyone coming to the ball next year? Aggiesparker asked, as the new friends sat in a circle on various objects in the junkyard. They all nodded. I think so. Jingobobby said. Definitely! Emerdon replied. Tomtuggery turned to Elizabeth, who was sat next to him, much to the other toms displeasure. What about you Elizabeth? Are you going to come? He asked. Of course! I wouldnt miss anything like this for the world! And Ill get to see all of you again! She said, obviously very excited. Dont be so sure that well want to see you though Miyela murmured. You do know that she can hear you, right? Danstarus said, giving his sister a disapproving look. I still can't believe that we have to wait until we come of age to sing! It's so unfair... Calypso complained, trying to change the subject. But remember, we are the oldest of the kittens sister, so we don't have that long... Her brother Cassius comforted her. Its still years away though. Harmonia pointed out. And what about Astraea? She's going to have to wait even longer than us! Elizabeth explained. Shes a baby, she wont notice any difference. Seraphina harshly said. I'm guessing she will if we're all singing and dancing and she's sat on the side by herself. Tomtuggery said, glaring at his sister. I guess they could make an exception for her, since her older sister will be dancing. Emerdon indicated to Harmonia as he said this. They probably could, you know how much Old Deuteronomy loves Astraea. Persephone giggled, squeezing the kitten in discussion close to her. Hold on! Why are we even talking about this? It's years away, remember? We can sing and dance by ourselves until it's time! Aggiesparker cried. I'm not allowed to go off though, I have to watch the whole ball if I want to be Jellicle leader someday. Emerdon explained. Youre not that old yet though! Why do you have to watch all of them? Jingobobby asked, cocking his head to the right. I dont, my dad just told me I had to Emerdon said, putting his head down. Well that sounds pretty boring to me. Aggiesparker said, fiddling with her claws and accidentally scratching her cousin in the process. It won't be that bad, he might get a head start on the singing and dancing! Jellalina excitedly said, trying to ignore the calico cousins arguing and playfighting over who scratched who. Yeah but every Jellicle knows it anyway, its not going to make any difference. Miyela said. Danstarus rolled his eyes and ignored his sister. Come on guys, why dont we play of game of tag before we go? He said. That sounds great! Where shall we play? Elizabeth jumped to her paws. How about the milk bar? Cassius whispered. But were not allowed in there yet! Calypso cried, earning herself a paw over the mouth, provided by her brother. He shushed her. So? Jingobobby asked, he wasnt one for following rules, especially ones written by their parents. I dont know where that is though Elizabeth said quietly, looking away embarrassed. All the toms volunteered in a flash but Tomtuggery got to her first. He stuck his tongue out at them and lead her away.


	4. Chapter 4

**(This is set a year after the previous chapter)**

**(The toms are playing football whilst the queens sit at the side keeping score)**

**Elizabeth:** Hey everyone! **(She walks into the junkyard where they are playing)**

**Tom:** Elizabeth! You came!

**Elizabeth:** Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world.

**Jingo:** So, what have you been up to in the last year?

**Elizabeth:** Nothing really, got bored loads of times, but my parents are thinking of moving near the junkyard, so that's good.

**Aggie:** Won't your owners notice?

**Elizabeth:** They never seem to when we've gone away before, so I'm guessing not...

**Miyela:** As if anyone would notice her anyway.

**Dan:** Miyela! You can't just say that about cats, they could get seriously offended.

**Seraphina:** But she didn't seem to so...

**Jell:** It's still rude.

**Seraphina: (in a mocking manner)** It's still rude! **(she laughs hard with Miyela, high fives her then they walk off together)**

**Harmonia:** Guys, my parents talked to Old Deuteronomy and she said it was ok if Astraea joins us for the ball next year!

**Calypso:** That's amazing!

**Cassius:** Now she can join in all the fun with us!

**Astraea:** I can't wait for next year! It's going to be so fun!

**Per:** It definitely will be with you around.** (she cuddles Astraea)**

**Em:** Ok, so shall we carry on with our game?

**Harmonia:** Sure!

**(Timeskip) **

**Victoria:** So, all the kittens seem to be getting on with each other, don't they?

**Cass:** They do, although Miyela is being a bit moody lately.

**Alonzo:** I think she just needs to settle in more.

**Tanto:** Yes, Calypso and Cassius had to when they first met everyone.

**Jelly:** What do you think they're doing now?

**Jerrie:** Last time I checked on the kits, they were playing with a ball.

**Tugger:** The toms were, but the queens were keeping score.

**Deme:** The queens never liked to get their paws dirty did they.

**Jemima:** I think it's so sweet that they were all wondering if Astraea could join in with the ball next year.

**Socrates:** Yes, although some weren't so keen on the idea.

**Teazer:** I guess it's because she's so young.

**Plato:** Probably.

**Misto:** Do you think they'll actually pay attention when learning the dances and songs?

**Bomba:** I doubt they will. **(They all laugh) **

**(Timeskip to after the ball)**

**Tom:** Has anyone seen Elizabeth?

**Miyela:** And why would you care?

**Jell:** Because she's our friend!

**Per:** I think she went over to the car...

**(Tomtuggery runs over to the car and finds Elizabeth crying)**

**Tom:** Elizabeth? What's wrong?

**Elizabeth: (She looks up and wipes away her tears)** Oh, nothing...

**Jingo:** Something has to be wrong.

**Em:** You don't have to hide anything from us.

**Elizabeth: (She bursts out crying again)** My owners are moving away to their other home this weekend...

**Tom:** But they're leaving you behind?

**Elizabeth:** No... They're taking me away with them!

**Jingo:** We can visit you can't we?

**Elizabeth:** No, it's too far away...

**Em:** When will you be back?

**Elizabeth:** That's the problem... Never!

**Tom:** That's not fair!

**Jingo:** Well before you go, why don't we go and tell the others?

**Elizabeth:** Alright then...

**(Timeskip) (All the kittens are sat in a circle and all look sad as Elizabeth delivers the news)**

**Elizabeth:** And that's why I've been quite upset...

**Per:** Wait, so you're really leaving?

**(Elizabeth nods)**

**Astraea:** No! Don't leave me! **(She hugs Elizabeth tight and Elizabeth picks her up)**

**Elizabeth:** Don't worry, you'll forget about me pretty soon.

**Aggie:** Of course we won't! You're our friend!

**Tom:** We'll be missing you everyday.

**Seraphina:** Not everybody will...

**Em:** Stop, even you will miss her!

**Calypso: (Walking towards the group with Cassius)** Elizabeth, your parents are looking for you...

**Cassius:** They sent us to get you...

**Elizabeth:** Well... I guess this is goodbye...

**Jell:** Oh no!

**(They all join together for a group hug)**

**Elizabeth:** I have to go...

**Tom:** We'll never forget you!

**Elizabeth:** Goodbye...


	5. Chapter 5

**(This chapter is set 12 years after the last chapter, also I imagine the cats being like humans [cause they are] )**

**Aggie:** Oi! Give me back my toy Jingo!

**(The cousins are running round the junkyard and Jingobobby has taken Aggiesparker's favourite toy)**

**Jingo:** Never! You... You... Pollicle!

**Aggie: (she gasps and stops)** Did you just call me a you know what? You remember Jenny told us that no cat should ever be called that... **(she slowly backs away) **

**Jingo:** Don't tell my mother, she'll kill me!

**Aggie:** Should have thought of that before you called me a dog.

**Jingo:** I didn't mean to! I'm sorry Aggie!

**(They start to fight as Jennyanydots walks in)**

**Jenny:** What's all the commotion about?

**(The cousins glance at each other before racing towards Jennyanydots)**

**Aggie:** Jenny! Jingo called me a you know what!

**Jenny: (To Jingobobby)** Well I guess your mother has to know about this.

**Jingo:** No! Mothers gonna murder me!

**Jenny:** It's too late now!

**(Jennyanydots pulls him away towards his mother who scolds him and takes him away)**

**(A ginger tabby then walks into the junkyard, closely followed by Skimbleshanks and Electra)**

**Tréana: (With a Scottish accent)** Hello there, you wouldn't happen to know where Old Deuteronomy is, would you?

**Aggie:** Sorry she's not coming 'till later, who are you?

**Tréana:** The names Tréana, and these are my parents-

**Miyela: (Walking in)** We know who your parents are, they just haven't been around for a while...

**Munk:** Skimble! Electra! What are you doing here?

**Skimble:** We thought it would be nice if Tréana could meet all her fellow Jellicles and do the proper coming of age ceremony this year.

**Deme:** Where were you all this time?

**Ele:** We had to be with the train all the time, but since the conductors on holiday for once, we decided to come join you.

**Bomba:** Well it's lovely to have you two back.

**Cass:** It certainly is!

**(Tréana walks off with the rest of the group and they all play football until Emerdon comes along)**

**Em:** Guys, I think we should start to get ready for the ball, it's starting soon.

**Harmonia:** I guess we should...

**(A white figure suddenly appears above them all and clears her throat)**

**Elizabeth:** You weren't thinking of starting without me were you?

**Tom:** Who are you?

**Elizabeth:** Aww, I'm surprised you didn't recognise me Tugs!

**Tom:** Elizabeth?!

**Elizabeth:** Bingo!

**Jingo:** I thought you were leaving forever all those years ago...

**Elizabeth:** Well, so did I... But here I am!

**Miyela:** Come out of the shadows, so we can see you.

**Elizabeth:** Never trusted me did you Miyela. **(she sighs as Miyela raises an eyebrow)** Alright then.

**(As Elizabeth walks forward, all the other cats gasp. She is now fully grown and extremely beautiful)**

**Dan:** Woah...

**Elizabeth:** What? You toms are acting like you've never seen a queen before!

**Tom:** We haven't...

**(The other queens glare at him and Cassius clears his throat as Elizabeth raises her eyebrow**s)

**Cassius:** What Tomtuggery means, **(he nudges him)** is we've haven't seen a queen as beautiful as you.

**Elizabeth: (In a sarcastic voice)** You flatter me...

**Jell:** How about, instead of starting a feud after... 12 years... Why don't we catch up with each other?

**Harmonia:** Sounds like a great idea!

**(Timeskip)**

**(All the young cats are sat with each other, laughing and talking about their younger days when suddenly, a tattered, quite young queen stumbles in)**

**Mevitee:** Excuse me could you-

**Miyela:** Before you finish that sentence, do you know who we are?

**Mevitee:** I-

**Seraphina:** We are Jellicle cats, and you seem to be trespassing.

**(Miyela and Seraphina surround her, looking her up and down with disgusted looks on their faces. Mevitee stands there in silence)**

**Miyela:** I guess she doesn't know who we are then.

**Em:** Well, instead of interrogating her... Why don't we tell her?


	6. Chapter 6

This was the first year that the next generation were allowed to join in with the dancing and singing of the Jellicle ball. Every cat was practicing on the morning of the ball, awaiting the evening. Nobody had heard Elizabeth sing since she was younger and they were wondering if she could still sing as well. The soon to be queen wouldn't dance or sing for anyone. Not even her own parents, whom she hadn't seen in years due to moving away.

When all the stretching was done, they all went back to their humans homes for dinner, bursting with excitement about coming back later. Elizabeth pawed her food, barely able to keep her excitement hidden for her own song later. She squealed at the thought, which resulted in a passing member of the royal family to give her an odd look. The soon to be queen combed her fur and changed her collar from a baby pink one with her name on it, to a hot pink one with diamonds encrusting the centre. It brought out her eyes immensely and she looked as beautiful as ever. As night fell, all Jellicles slipped out of their homes to visit the junkyard... The Jellicle ball... was about to begin.

Demeter snuck into the middle of the junkyard, looking about for other cats but soon fled into a pipe as a car light flashed before her eyes. Many other cats entered the junkyard and soon Demeter re-entered with a suspicious look on her face. Suddenly, Munkustrap made his way the middle of the junkyard.

_Em: Are you blind when you're born?_

_Per: Can you see in the dark?_

_Tréana: Dare you look at a king? _

_Dan: Would you sit on his throne?_

_Tom: Can you say of your bite that it's worse than your bark?_

_Calypso: Are you cock of the walk?_

_Cassius: When you're walking alone?_

_Sera: When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?_

_Miy: Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?_

_Ast:Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?_

_Har: Do you know how to go to the Heaviside layer?_

_All: Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

_Jellicles do and Jellicles can_

_Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

_Jellicles do and Jellicles can_

_Jellicles can and Jellicles do_

_Eliza: Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?_

_Jell: Familiar with candle, with book, and with bell?_

_Jingo: Were you Whittington's friend? _

_Aggie: The Pied Piper's assistant?_

_Adme: Have you been an alumnus of heaven and hell?_

_Mungo: Are you mean like a minx? _

_Teazer: Are you lean like a lynx?_

_Ele: Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat?_

_Cass: Were you there when the pharoahs commissioned the Sphinx?_

_All: If you were, and you are, you're a jellicle cat_

_Jellicle songs for jelllicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for jelllicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for jelllicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for jelllicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for jelllicle cats_

_We can dive through the air like a flying trapeze_

_We can turn double somersaults, bounce on a tire_

_We can run up a wall, we can swing through the trees_

_We can balance on bars, we can walk on a wire_

_Jellicles can and jellicles do_

_Jellicles can and jellicles do_

_Jellicles can and jellicles do_

_Jellicles can and jellicles do_

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

_Queens: Can you sing at the same time in more than one key? Duets by Rossini,_

_Toms: And waltzes by Strauss?_

_And can you as cats do begin with a 'c'?_

_Tanto: Ahhh_

_All: That always triumphantly brings down the house?_

_Jellicle cats are queen of the nights_

_Singing at astronomical heights_

_Handling pieces from the 'Messiah'_

_Hallelujah, angelical Choir_

_The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity_

_Round the cathedral rang 'Vivat'_

_Life to the everlasting cat!_

_Feline, fearless, faithful and true_

_To others who do-what_

_Jellicles do and jellicles can_

_Jellicles can and jellicles do_

_Jellicle cats sing jellicle chants_

_Jellicles old and jellicles new_

_Jellicle song and jellicle dance_

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

_Practical cats, dramatical cats_

_Pragmatical cats, fanatical cats_

_Oratorical cats, Delphicoracle cats_

_Skeptical cats, Dispeptical cats_

_Romantical cats, Pedantical cats_

_Critical cats, parasitical cats_

_Allegorical cats, metaphorical cats_

_Statistical cats and mystical cats_

_Political cats, hypocritical cats_

_Clerical cats, hysterical cats_

_Cynical cats, rabbinical cats_

_Aaah, Jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

_Jellicle songs for jellicle cats_

Mevitee gave them menacing looks as they finished the song. "If you had let me finish before, you would have realised I know what a Jellicle is!" She exclaimed. "And how exactly do you know?" Bomba asked, giving her a questioning look. "Because I was one!" She replied, still annoyed at them. Her outburst caused everyone to look over, gasp and start whispering among each other. "What do you mean, was?" Munk said. Mevitee sighed and tried to recall her past. "When I was younger, I lived in the junkyard with my mother and my older sisters. My mother died a long time ago and my sister went their separate ways. I had nowhere to go as one sister stayed with the Jellicles, whilst the other worked for Macavity. I was a runt, not strong enough to be with Macavity, not old enough to stay with the Jellicles. So, after I finally built up my strength living with alley cats, I went to Macavity, only to find my sister had long disappeared. And that's what led me here. Macavity was more evil than I thought he was, he wasn't the love of my life. He wasn't a nice tom. He was just an ex-villain who had lost all of his powers." She explained, letting out a breath of relief. "So why do you come to us now?" Demeter asked. "He asked where two of our partners were. And I accidentally let loose that they were coming to the ball this year. I'm dreadfully sorry!" Mevitee blurted out, not being able to hold it in anymore. "Never mind that if he has no powers. Who are the partners?" Tugger said, looking around at the other cats. Mevitee's eyes slowly drifted towards Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer but she soon guiltily looked away. "You guys still work for that fool?!" Alonzo cried at them, for some reason, surprised. Mungojerrie glared at Mevitee and cleared his throat. "Not really, just the few odd jobs, to keep our kittens alive." "All we did was take a few things from our owners and they never suspected a thing! It was just to get a couple scraps of meat. But we left him months ago!" Rumpleteazer explained. "That's the problem. Mac thought that you were still trying to steal and he didn't want you to come back empty handed. The rest of the cats and I thought you were scared." Mevitee said. "As if!" Rumpleteazer mumbled. "Well you can stay with us until Old Deuteronomy arrives." Mistoffelees told her. "Yes, she will decide what we shall do with you." Skimble said.

**A/N**

**Hi everyone! I'm going to try and get some suggestions into the next new chapters, I'm just very slow lol. XD**


	7. AN

so... lol this is weird. i take ages to write so please bear with me as i re-write everything (again lmaoooo) cause i don't like the way i'm writing at the moment XD

i am so sorry i'm taking forever to write. i'm having a lot of trouble at home with my adoptive family at the moment and it gives me a lot of stress and writers block. i will try and update today or tmrw i promise xx


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm back lol, I'll try to update more frequently now the Summer Holidays are right around the corner for me! Btw, I'm going back to the way I used to write and will be updating the old chapters soon! Love you guys!**

_The cats are gathered in the junkyard, surrounding Mevitee as she tells them how she let loose to Macavity about the ball._

"I had no idea what I was saying, I'm so terribly sorry!" Mevitee stumbled over her words, not knowing what to do. "It'll be alright Mevitee... Macavity lost his powers many years ago." Munkustrap reassured her. "Just tell us what happened." Mevitee took a deep breath and began. "Well... I was trying to catch a mouse..."

_Flashback _

Mevitee kept her head down low, ready to pounce on an unexpecting mouse. Suddenly, Macavity burst through the door.

Mevitee exclaimed. "MACAVITY!" She had lost the small creature. He smirked, "What?" "That was your dinner so I hope your happy now!" Macavity's grin faded. "How could you LOSE IT?!" "ME?!" She exclaimed. "Remind me... Who just burst through the door, making enough noise to drown out the whining of Mungo and Teazer when he's stolen her pearls!" Mac winced, had he really made that much noise?! "Speaking of them..." He paused, wondering where the mischievous twins could be. "Where are they?" "Well if you'd remember something for once Mac, you'd know that they were at the Jellicle ba..." Mevitee slapped her paw over her mouth. The ginger tom grinned. "The Jellicle ball huh? Perfect!" He sauntered out of the room. The queen left behind gasped. What had she done?!

_Flashforward to current time_

Mevitee finished, her breath quickening. The cats around her were staring in shock. "Well... That can't be good." Skimble commented, earning himself a glare from Electra. "Mevitee..." Tugger started, and the younger queen turned round to look at him. "Earlier you said one of your sisters was a Jellicle..." "Yes, that's correct." She replied, wondering what he was going to say. "What was her name? And do you know what she looked like? Could she possibly be here now?" He asked. Mevitee gulped. She wasn't sure. Both of her sisters were so much older than she was when they were abandoned. All the cats looked on in anticipation. She couldn't handle the pressure. She ran as far as she could, bursting into tears, and ignoring the calls of the cats who were following her.

"You know Bomba, maybe you should talk to Mevitee, she seemed quite interested in you. Did you see her when working for Macavity?" Tugger asked his mate as they walked along arm in arm. "I don't know... There's something kind of shady about her. And I don't know if I can trust her..." Bombalurina replied, as their kittens raced towards them. "Mum! Mevitee says she wants to speak with you!" Tomtuggery said, quite obviously out of breath. Bomba looked at her mate with worry in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll come with you." He encouraged her. "Alright then... Lead me to her."

_-Timeskip-A few minutes-_

Tugger and Bombalurina walked into a clearing into the junkyard, where Mevitee was supposedly waiting for them. Suddenly, a flash of gold and red bumped straight into her, knocking her off her paws. Tugger helped her up and stared at the cat that had crashed into his love. He sighed in relief. It was just Mevitee. His mate looked up as well, scowling slightly at the mysterious queen "Bomba, I have to tell you something! It's about Macavity, he's got his powers back and I don't know how. I know I should have spoken earlier, but I couldn't bear to. And I feel I can only trust you!" The figure spoke at such a speed so that Bombalurina couldn't take in anything else except for her own nickname, Macavity and his powers. "Woah! Slow down! How do you know my nickname? And what about Macavity?"

The auburn and gold queen sighed, processing everything through her mind once more. Her orange eyes flickered upwards, towards the two figures that stood before her. "Bombalurina..." She started slowly, "I'm your sister..."

**DUM DUM DUUUUUMMM... Another cliff-hanger lol. Anyway, I'm back now and will have another chapter coming to you guys today!**


	9. Chapter 8

"You're my what?" A surprised Bombalurina seemed to stutter. She was taken aback at first. "I'm your sister..." The orange queen repeated. Now that Tugger had heard that, he started to notice similarities between the two queens standing opposite each other. For starters, both had similar black fur in the same places lining their slim but curvy bodies. Also, they both had the same lips, noses and eye shapes. "Mother had abandoned me quite a bit after you and Demeter, and Macavity..." She trailed off and her older sister looked at her in sympathy and understanding, pulling her into a tight embrace whilst tears streamed out of the young queens eyes. "You poor thing... Come on, let's go find Demeter." Bomba grabbed her paw and started to walk in the direction of Deme and Munk's den. "And by the way," She said, turning around to face the auburn queen once more. "What was it about Macavity?"

_-Timeskip-_

Demeter stared at her so-called sister as she told her sad tale and about Macavity having his powers back. "Do you know how he could have got them back?" She asked after a while. But Mevitee just sniffled and shook her head. "I guess he just built them up..." Bomba and Deme shared a worried glance and decided to take her to Jennyanydot's den to get her wounds bandaged up.

_-Timeskip-_

"So..." Tomtuggery said slyly, "Have you seen the new queen yet?" He brushed his tail against Elizabeth's leg but she brushed it off, ignoring him and leaving her friends to fan girl over him. She rolled her eyes as he swung his hips, making them all squeal, but she couldn't help but to look... They were just so tempting... Her head snapped away in a quick motion. "No I haven't, and you know perfectly well we're not allowed to see her until she has got some rest." "Alright miss highty-tighty!" "Go away Tuggery..." "Well, if you want me, meet me at TSE1... alone."

"Oh my everlasting cat!" Persephone squealed. "He actually just asked you to meet him, alone!" Harmonia said, fainting in the process. "So what? It's just Tomtuggery, we used to play with each other when we were kittens." The white cat said back to them, standing up at the same time. "You going to meet 'im ven?" Aggiesparker asked, nudging her friend. Elizabeth blushed lightly. "No! What would make you think that?" She tried to make herself sound as believable as possible, but even she knew it wasn't working.

Elizabeth walked inside the pipe, looking around for anyone who could possibly see her. She wasn't that hard to spot for her white fur was shiny and glowing, but her beauty was very easy to see. Tomtuggery was sat upon TSE1 alone, waiting for her. "So you do like me." He said, a sly grin on his face. "I never said that..." She replied, lifting herself up onto the car. "Here," he held a paw out towards her, "let me help you." The white queen smiled at him, taking his offered paw and let herself be pulled up onto the car. "Sunset is always my favourite time of day..." Tuggery said, glancing up at the sky. "Why is that?" She asked. He pointed to the horizon. Elizabeth gasped. The sky was now filled with beautiful colours of carmine, magenta, gold, amethyst and copper. He took hold of her paw. "Also..." He looked at her. "Because you look amazing in the sunset..." She laughed. "Is this why you wanted me to come here? Because after all these years you want to see me in the sunset?" They stopped talking and just stared off into the distance.

Victoria and Bombalurina were watching their offspring talk to each other. "They are very cute together... but Elizabeth doesn't seem to like him.." Victoria started. "Yes... Although she hasn't pulled her paw away from his." Bomba was right. Even though things were a bit awkward between them, they still held onto each other's paw.

Elizabeth pulled herself away and started to get down. "I better get going, with the Jellicle ball coming up, I have to practice..." Tomtuggery sighed. "Alright then, see you tomorrow.." "Goodbye Tugs..." And with that, she slipped off into the shadows of the night, leaving him all alone in the moonlight. **(Hehe;))**


End file.
